


Quick Adaptation

by DefineWeird



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Kind of a Suicide, Multi, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineWeird/pseuds/DefineWeird
Summary: "Can you do a story where the reader is from our world suddenly thrown into Lord of the rings universe, but the movies and books aren't a thing. Like she was just thrown into a random different world. Lord Elrond and Lindir find her and take her back to Rivendell and then stuff happens, smut, threesome, imagination. Only really specific wants is a threesome and a part where she goes into the room where a meeting is about to take place and she has to hide under the table cloth and then does naughty things to Elrond and Lindir?"Idea from Manda, which is why I give you this work ^^ I was going to do a part two but updated this one instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manda/gifts).



> Sorry for not having posted in a long time... I'll try to continue writing SoM but I don't know if I really want to add any chapters, I'd like to write new things...  
> Not beta-d, all the mistakes are my own fault if I left any *-*

~*~*~

 

I look at the little bottle in my right, trembling hand. It's almost slipping out of my fingers because of how moist they are... I'm sweating. 

What did the doctor say? Those pills could bring down an elephant... I need more motivation, I'm not so sure anymore.

I look around. 

I'm in my old house; the furniture is burned, the windows are mere sparkles of glass on the floor, the curtains covering the couch which they dropped on. 

I take a deep breath.

I recall this terrible night... I was sleeping at a friend's house, right in front of my parents'. I was looking out the when I saw some smoke escape from the windows and large flames lapping at the wooden frames around them. I heard screams, my own and the people's inside the house. I came down as quick as I could...  
The firemen didn't allow anyone in. They managed to save most of the people inside but... I never saw my parents and my little brother again after this day.

I shudder.

I can still picture them bursting into flames, I see that every night in my dreams...

I open the bottle.

There is dust everywhere, the building is still in reconstruction but my apartment remains empty of any sign of life.

My teeth start shaking as I get three pills out.

I open my mouth and close my eyes, tears of sweat rolling down my face. I can't...

I have to. I assemble all my courage in this one fatal hand, and bring it up to my mouth. 

I swallow.

 

~*~*~ 

 

I open my eyes. Am I dead? I have no idea. I certainly hope so... I hear voices around me, without really hearing them. I see a bit blurry... There's a woman, her back is facing me. Her long, dark hair are the only thing I can really see in this white room... I blink a few times, and the woman turns around.

"Ah, you have awoken..."

Oh... It's a man. He comes closer and helps me sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

Honestly? I don't know. My throat is dry, I can't answer. How long have I been asleep? As if on cue, he hands me a glass of water. I raise my hand to take it and surprise myself as I manage to drink without dropping the glass or spilling water everywhere.

"We found you a week ago. We do not know for how long you had been sleeping but it must not have been for quite long time, since you had eaten only a day before. We brought you here and took care of you. My name is Elrond. Do you remember yours?"

I like his voice... He bends down to take the glass. His ears are pointy on the tip. I reach out to touch one of them. He smiles and takes my hand in his.

"You have never seen an elf before? Where do you live?"

Strangely, I don't think he will know at all what that place is. I don't think I've ever seen an 'elf' in Brooklyn. I shrug and he nods.

"You don't remember?" 

It's more of a statement than a question, in truth. And I, for some reason, wish to make him believe that I don't. I don't want him to know. I don't want to remember. I just want to be with that 'elf'. He is comforting, warm, and handsome.

I shake my head.

"Alright. We'll keep taking care of you. A maiden will bring some food to you and make sure you eat."

He smiles, bows his head and leaves the room. The maiden enters as he leaves and I start eating what she gives me. She only brought a tea and a piece of bred though... 

I frown.

"It's lembas." She explains with an angelic voice, her black ebony hair nuzzling my arm. "One bit is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

That sounded oddly like a commercial.

I just eat it without a fuss but I can't even eat half of it before I feel completely full. I then drink the tea and start to feel really, really tired... Is that a sleeping draught? I don't have time to register my own thought before I fall into a deep sleep.

 

~*~*~

 

The hot elf is here again. Just like everyday since I got here. I was able to talk on my second day, and it's been a week. I think the elf is interested in me... I know that his name is Elrond. He is the Lord, or so Lirinia has told me. She's the maiden who's been bringing me food for the whole week.

"Why do you do this for me?" I ask softly.

Elrond smiles.

"We'd do this for anyone."

"Where am I?"

"In Imladris, the last homely house."

I nod. I'm guessing he's the lord of the healers and this is a village with a lot of little houses to save people like me.

"Today, I will take you out. You need to walk and breathe some fresh air."

I wonder if they have gardens, like in retirement homes. I've seen myself in the mirror I asked Lirinia to bring me though, and I look well, if not better than before I took those pills. Why am I not dead, that is still a mystery to me, but I don't want to think about all that. I was given a chance at a new life, I'll take it.

I manage to stand up and Elrond places a few folded, elves clothes on 'my' bed. 

"Perhaps you are tired of this white robe? And those will be more appropriate to walk around the gardens. Lirinia will walk with you to make sure you don't show any weakness and fall."

I nod and watch as Elrond leaves. I definitely like him and I'm disappointed that my first day out is with Lirinia and not him, but I guess I don't have a lot to say in this.

 

~*~*~

 

This is no village, but the most beautiful city that I have ever seen with the most magnificent gardens on Earth. When I get back to the healing room, I thank Lirinia dearly for showing me to those gardens, they were all I needed. I also heard some singing and some music. I wonder where that came from.

 

~*~*~

 

The days go on and I manage to get closer to Elrond. Now he calls me by my name instead of 'miss' and he's the one walking me in the gardens, even bringing my food sometimes. I also met this sweet, shy elf, Lindir. He comes and sings me lullabies sometimes in their language that I don't understand but it's so beautiful that I can't bring myself to care. He's the one who is always playing in the gardens, I'm sure of it.

Today, Elrond is going to show me my new room. There is a bathroom in there and everything, like a hotel room. I also have a new teacher who is going to teach me elvish since I will stay here until I 'remember'. 

When Elrond takes me to my rooms, I put a hand on his shoulder before he leaves. He told me elves are very tall but it always surprises me just how tall they are.

"What is it?"

I smile as he turns around and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. For everything."

He smiles back.

"It's nothing, I'm really happy to help, I love healing living beings an-"

I tip-toe and press my lips against his, cupping his cheeks in my hands. I love to hear him talk but right now, all I want is him. I close my eyes and feel his hands on my waist. I want him... And apparently, he wants me too.

The handsome elf lays me on my bed and roams his skillful, soft hands all over me. I feel goosebumps in my skin and a shiver run down my spine as he brushes against some of my sensitive spots. I look at him and he looks back at me, smiling.

We do not talk, not when he trails hot kisses down my neck, nor when he starts undressing me. I help him undress him too without a word spoken between us.

His fingers find their way to my womanhood and gently start to draw circles around it and on it, teasing me until I throb and ache for Elrond's touch.

I spread my legs without even thinking of it when he starts sucking on a nipple and gasp softly as his fingers pushes past my entrance, looking as though they are seeking for something.

I'm already wet and I caress Elrond's hair to distract me from the overwhelming pleasure I'm feeling. I am not a virgin, but not a whore either and his gentle touch is exactly what I need, what I want. He places butterfly kisses all over my chest and caressed my right cheek with his free hand, still preparing me for, from what I've seen so far, one huge elfhood.

Elrond is different from other elves. He looks a bit more... human, perhaps. His ear tips are bit smaller than any that I have had the chance to peek at and he seems closer to me than anyone. Lindir is quite a thing too. He is not especially reserved, shy, cute-

I moan. Why would I think of Lindir in such a moment? Elrond brought me back to reality when he pressed his hot length against my wet self and started slowly pushing inside me.

I cling to him and keep moaning at every inch of him that buries in my womanhood and start rolling my hips. I also wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and for the first time since we started this, he speaks.

"Tell me if I am hurting you in any way..."

It's a very soft whisper and a proof of how much he cares about me, which makes me blush. I nod and he kisses me, finally burying his whole shaft deep within me.

I don't notice it at first, but eventually, Lindir's flushed face comes into my mind. I realize that it's because he's standing in the doorframe, watching.

Elrond sees my wide eyes and sits up, making me sit too and turns around. 

"Lindir. Mani naa lle doien sinome?"

I don't get what he says. 

"Amin tul e lind- ten' i' vanya arwen..."

I don't get what Lindir responds either and it's slowly starting to frustrate me.

"Please, you two, I don't get what you're saying and I think it's a bit rude for you to speak in a language I don't understand when I'm here. So, Lindir, if you want to join, come here and do it but do not do this to me."

Elrond nods and extends a hand to reach out for Lindir. Wait I was kidding... He's ACTUALLY going to join in? Lindir puts his lyre down and takes Elrond's hand, gracefully climbing on the bed on his knees.

I don't say I was joking though. I don't think I actually mind it all that much. Those two beautiful elves, just for me...

Lindir starts to strip and Elrond helps him get rid of his clothing. I notice that the minstrel has a huge bulge in his pants and I smile. Elrond kisses me and makes me stand on my knees, just like he and Lindir and stay fully sheathed inside me.

The singer gets behind me and I get slightly scared.  
I've always been scared of starting anal penetrating, to be honest... It must hurt a lot... To my surprise though, Lindir only adds two fingers where Elrond already has his elfhood and both male elves groan in pleasure, starting to move. I gasp and mewl softly, wondering how on Earth Lindir's member will fit with Elrond's.

After the 'shy' elf is done preparing me, he slowly starts to push inside me and I hold onto Elrond's shoulders, arching my back and closing my eyes. I'm already so close to reaching my orgasm...

Lindir and Elrond start moving in rhythm and that's just too much for me. To see Elrond's face contracted in such a beautiful expression, to feel Lindir's heavy breathing on my neck and to feel my womanhood expend and stretch this way around both of them... I come hard and produce a very high pitched moan that only encourages my elves to go faster. I see white at the strength of the pleasure that just exploded inside me and feel like I passed out for a second.

My eyes are closed and my brow is pressed against Elrond's shoulder. I don't see anything; I barely feel anything either. I just hear the grunting and guttural moans of both handsome elves.

They start to get more intense and then I feel their seed fill me up and hear their groans. Lindir even shouts. I open my eyes and see both elves kiss sweetly as they start to slow down. 

I feel a bit tired...

 

~*~*~

I decide to visit a bit around the rooms I never saw in the East Wing. They're all immense, with big tables and offices in some of them... The one I'm in right now seems ready for a council, a tablecloth ready over the table, a bit more decorations than in the other rooms... I hear a few steps coming nearby and gasp, my eyes widening as the door opens. 

I feel like I'm not supposed to be here so I quickly hide under the table, making myself small. I hear Elrond welcoming guests... A certain King Thranduil and Elrond's mother in law Galad...riel? I think that's her name. Her husband is here too... So is Thranduil's son and Lindir! I recognise Elrond and Lindir from under the table and sigh. The meetings always last so long are as soooo boring -or so Lindir told me... 

Maybe I should- I get a wicked idea. I should entertain him... 

I walk on all fours, careful not to hit the table with my head and smirk as my shy Lindir closes his legs in an awkward sitting position. He must be a little impressed by all the Lords I guess... Nevertheless, I proceed towards him cautiously, then caressing his thighs. I heard a tiny gasp and grin as he looks down and blushes hard. No one must've noticed, they're already talking of a peace treaty. I then catch something with my eyes, stroking the length in front of me that I just freed.

The sassy looking, crossed legs -whose must be Thranduil's because I recognise the voice of when he answered to Elrond's question- start nudging Elrond's and wrap around one of my lover's legs. I growl softly as I hear Elrond's rushed voice and infuriate more so when the left hand of this Thranduil -all decorated by rings- lays still on Elrond's leg.

I decide to make Elrond jealous since he doesn't seem to care one little bit that he's taken and just spreads his legs willingly.

I give a kiss on Lindir's length, concentrating on this one and trying to take it in my mouth but it's a bit hard since he's squirming and Thranduil touching my lover like that with him enjoying it annoys me... I spend a few minutes on Lindir until he comes and pull back when he does because I have never swallowed cum before. I give a last kiss on Lindir's shaft and passed on to Elrond's after he caressed my hair. Then I gasp. Thranduil's delicate hand is wrapped tightly around Elrond's member inside his pants.

I'm fuming now but I can't afford to get caught so I just suck on the tip, making sure I don't touch Thranduil at anytime. When MY lover climaxes, Thranduil keeps stroking him, spreading the fluid all over Elrond's cock and I can't do much anymore. The taste of cum doesn't really attract me although I never tasted it. The idea is enough.

Eventually, the council ends and I wait for everyone to leave the room but when I see no legs anymore and get out, I see the King of Mirkwood sitting on the table on purpose so I wouldn't see him. I gasp and blush hard, seeing a big smirk spread across his face. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd found a lover... I myself have a husband waiting for me in Mirkwood..."

I don't dare to answer anything and just stand there, breathless as I proceed what he just said.

**Author's Note:**

> Mani naa lle doien sinome: What are you doing here  
> Amin tul e lind- ten' i' vanya arwen: I came to sing for the fair lady
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that


End file.
